Hinata's song
by MysteriousKarudaMiyoii
Summary: Hinata wants to tell Naruto how she feels about him so she wrote a song. Unfortunately Naruto found the song and read it. Do you think its about Naruto? And do you think he likes the song. NaruxHina.


Hinata's song

_"How could i say, that were both meant to be_

_So purfectly happy with are stupid fantasies_

_but i didn't know, you had to leave last time _

_and i though we would never see_

_But its all the same_

_nothing changed _

_Mu feelings burn with in me_

_But i can't tell you how i feel_

_cause that would make it feel_

_so unreal" _sang Hinata as she though about Naruto the whole time. Suddenly Neji came into the room.

"What are you doing?" asked Neji.

"Ekkk! Neji- nii-san what are you doing in my room, get out!" yelled Hinata as she got startled. Neji closed the door, then opened it again.

"You're dad want you," said Neji as she closed the door behind him again.

Hinata sighed, took out her song, folded it, put it in her pocket, then she closed her book and went downstairs. As she went downstairs, she saw her dad waiting at the door.

"What?" asked Hinata as she stopped at the fourth step of the stairway.

"Hinata I need you to get me some errands at Kishimoto store you think you can do that for me?" asked Haishi sama.

Hinata sighed deeply and nodded.

"Sure,"

She ran down the last three steps, past her dad, put on her shoes, opened the door and ran to Kishimoto's Store. When she got there, she picked up some patatoes, apples, oranges, peaches and eggs. After she paid at the cashier, she bumpped into someone. All the groceries  
fell on the floor, but Hinata was able to save the eggs.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't-"

But as Hinata got up to see who she bumped into, she realized she bumped into Naruto. She froze and began to blush in embarrassment.

"Hey its you, sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to bump into to you, do you need help?" asked Naruto as she lend out his hand. Hinata quickly picked up the grocery bags and bowed to Naruto.

"No thats okay, thanks for asking Naruto, but no I don't need you're help, thanks, I mean no thanks, you know 'cause you asked me if you could help me, but yeah you know what I mean, right hehe, I talking to fast right, oh well look at the time i better be going bye!" said Hinata and rushed out the store. Naruto stood there blankly.

"Um, see yeah...Hinata..."

Just as Naruto was about to leave, he noticed something one the floor. He picked it up, opened it and read what it said.

_"How could i say, that were both meant to be_

_So perfectly happy with are stupid fantasies_

_but i didn't know, you had to leave last time _

_and i though we would never see_

_But I'll be there for you_

_Don't give up 'cause i know its true_

_I'll be there for you_

_If you want someone with you_

_I'll be there for you_

_But its all the same_

_nothing changed _

_My feelings burn with in me_

_But i can't tell you how i feel_

_cause that would make it feel_

_so unreal_

_So im singing my song to you,_

_Every time I see you_

_I freeze up cause I don't know what to do_

_How would I know that care for me so_

_How do you feel when I walk with you from school_

_I'll watch you while you sleep_

_I'll be there while I keep _

_All the memories we had_

_I watch you every time you train _

_But just know I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there for you_

_Through the thick and through thin_

_I'll be there for you_

_When you want somebody_

_When you need some to talk to _

_I'll be there for you_

_Made by: Hinata Hyuuga_

_Edited By: Hanabi Hyuuga_

_Dedicated to: Naruto Uzumaki"_

As Naruto finished reading, his eyes widened. I carefully folded the note and placed it in his right pocket and left the store.

Mean while Hinata was in her room, watching a movie..A HORROR MOVIE!!...in the DARK!

((On the TV))

"NOOO AAAHHHHHHHHH Don't hurt me please spear me," yelled a girl as she was about to be killed.

"Run, into the room," yelled another person.

"Hurry,"

The people in the movie ran into a room and closed the door. They waited for he "beast" to go away. Its now quite.

"Is he still there?" asked one of the actors.

((Hinata's room))

"NO, please get outta there you ganna get killed!" said Hinata as she began to get scared. As she was watching the movie. Her door began to open quietly. And in the movie someone was opening the door. And at the same time Neji burst into her room, just like what happened in the movie.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NEJI GET OUT!!! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO DO KNOCK!" yelled Hinata as she screamed. Neji closed the door.

"..."

_Knock Knock_

Neji knocked on the door and Hinata was in her room with sweat drops sliding on her head.

"What?" asked Hinata as she sighed.

"Naruto's at the door," said Neji as she closed the door behind him...again. Hinata's fac turned red and she began to freak out.

**OH MI GOSSHHH Naruto here, ack! I don't even look decent!!! Why now, WHY NOWWWWW!!!!!!!! **Though Hinata as she got more and more freaked out.

"Thats it Hinata, this is you're chance, just act cool and normal, don't smile to much and try not to blush to," said Hinata as she began to talk to her self. (Which was kind of freaky in a way)

"Okay here I go," said Hinata as she opened her door and walked down the stairs. As she was walking down, she saw her dad and Naruto talking.

**ACCCKK!!!! Why are they talking! Not good, not good NOTTTT GOODD! Arggg, don't say anything stupid dad! **

"So, you wanna talk to my daughter do you, well waht do you think you're ganna do with her huh fox boy?" said her dad as he stared to get curious, but in a bad way...

**Arrrgggg to late**

Naruto was getting freaked out about Hinata's dad asking him weird questions. As Naruto and Hinata's dad were talking, Neji was watching them while leaning on the wall. He then noticed Hinata at the top step looking at them with a sweat drop.

"Hey Uh, Haishi-sama, I think Hanabi needs you're help," said Neji as he saw Hananbi walk past him. Hanabi walked back to Neji and began to complain.

"WHAT No I-"

Neji jabbed Hanabi's side, that made Hanabi say something she didn't want to.

"Yeah..I do need help," said Hanabi holding in her pain.

"You're ganna pay for this Neji" growled Hanabi. Haishi glared at Naruto as he walked away. Hinata ran down the stairs and past Neji and tanked him. Neji just nodded.

"Well I gotta go meet Tenten at the park," said Neji as he opened the door and left. (SUREEEEE)

"Hi Naruto, whats brings to here?" asked Hinata as they walked out of the house and sat on the..porch...

"Did you drop this?" asked Naruto as he tock out the piece of paper out of his pocket. Hinata gasped in shock.

**ACk my song! Crap did he read it! He did didn't he...arrggg NOOOOO I hate this ** though Hinata.

"Did you uh read it Naruto?" asked Hinata hoping he said no.

"Yeah I did," said Naruto. Hinata looked down in embarrassment and sighed.

"But I like it, it's sweet," said Naruto as he smiled. Hinata looked up at Naruto. Their faces began to lean forward. Naruto placed his hand on Hinata's. Hinata could feel her heart beating as fast as a jack rabbit running. She began to blush. She thought she was ganna mess this moment up, when their lips touched. Naruto's lips locked onto Hinata's lips and the shared a passionate kiss under the moon's warm glow and the stars light. Mot to far away Neji was watching them.

"Awww, how sweet," said Neji.

"Huh, Get out of here, don't you know how to respect peoples privacy!"-Neji.

PRIVACY PLEASE

End


End file.
